Suprise Birthday Party
by uningpuu
Summary: Yukari ulang tahun! S.E.E.S pun membuat rencana untuk membuat pesta ulang tahun yg meriah untuk Yukari.apakah Yukari akan senang untuk Suprise Birthday Party ini! jadii...baca chapter ini untuk mengetahui seluk beluk ceritanyaa
1. Chapter 1

Ok...ini untuk pertama kalinya ane posting di Fanfiction (newbie) soo maklum aja klo ceritanya aneh,gak waras,gaje and nonsense | BTW,tanggal 19 kemaren kan Ultahnya Yukari Takeba jadi ceritanya bakal fokus ke -moga aja crita ini dapat menghibur anda-anda sebagai viewers

Disclaimer : All related to Persona 3 is all belong to ATLUS ! (Klo Persona 3 punya ane dah dijamin Shinji jadi pacar saya!)

**RE-EDITED ! :**

Chapter ini diedit ulang dikarenakan banyak kata-kata yg hilang serta kekurangan kata. maap klo sempat merusak mata anda,tpi Author tdak bertanggung jawab jika mata anda mengalami katarak,hernia,gangguan janin serta keguguran (?)!

* * *

**Kamis,18 Oktober 2012**

**Pagi ,07.00**

**Gekkoukan High School**

Pagi hari yg cerah di sekolah,membuat segalanya menjadi segar dan bersiap untuk belajar di kelas dan ada satu orang ini nampaknya sangat amat senang dan merasa dunia menyambutnya dengan hembusan angin kebahagiaan dan bunga-bunga yg menari di sekitarnya "Yukari! Heyy" teriak pelan seorang gadis yg mempunyai rambut biru muda yg tak lain Fuuka."Oh...hai Fuuka! Morning!" sapa Yukari."Morning juga Yukari-chan,hari ini kmu keliatan senang sekali,apa hari ini kmu mau kencan dgn Minato-kun? Kata Fuuka dgn nada penasaran."Ahh gak kok! Cuma hari ini rasanya begitu segar! A-aku gk kencan kok hari ini *blush*! Kata Yukari sambil menyakinkan temannya ini."hehehe...baiklah klo gitu,ayo Yukari! Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat ke kelas sebelum bel berbunyi" ajak Fuuka pelan. *kriiiiing* bel sekolah pun berbunyi "Wah?! Baru dibilangin dah bunyi,ayo kita lari Fuuka!" panik Yukari. Mereka pun berlari cepat ke arah kelas mereka masing-masing

* * *

**2-F Classroom**

"hah hah...fiuh akhirnya sampe,untung gak telat" kata Yukari sambil memegang dadanya dan mulai mengatur napasnya."Kmu gak apa-apa kan? Ayo duduk dulu" kata seorang cwok berambut biru tua dgn mukanya yg emo Minato."Wah wah! Tak biasanya Yuka-tan telat nih " goda seorang cwok berjanggut kambing yg tak lain Junpei."ahh! diem dah Stupei! Aku juga baru telat sekali! Kata Yukari dgn kesal. "ehh! Stop manggil gua STUPEI dongg! Ya dehh...nih gua kasih air FREE tentunya" sambil menyodorkan minumnya ke Yukari."nah gitu dong!" lalu meneguk minum itu dan Minato pacarnya (ehem) menepuk punggungnya dgn pelan."Ahh..aku dah gak papa Minato-kun,trims ya buat berdua" kata Yukari dgn senang. "hehehe..gak papa kali Yuka-tan" kata Junpei sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ayo ayo semua duduk,hari ini Ms Toriumi tidak masuk jadi hari ini saya akan mengajar kalian" kata seorang guru yg lusuh dan paliiing males Mr Edogawa ."_AHH?! Knp harus dia sih?! Jelasinnya puaanjang banget! *sigh*..." _gerutu Yukari dalam hati."Baiklah...hari ini saya akan mengajari magic skill angin yg disebut Garu. "?! APAA?!" teriak kaget Yukari dan Junpei yg membuat murid-murid yg lain kaget,"eh? ada yg mau make Garu ya?" kata Minato yg sadar dri tidurnya."Hooh...sepertinya sudah ada yg tau tentang magic Garu,bagus sekali! Klo begitu akan kupersingkat penjelasannya. "...ahh" Yukari hanya terdiam dgn wajah *Poker Face*,Junpei jadi nganga trus,dan Minato melanjutkan tidurnya.

* * *

**14.30**

**SEES Dorm**

"Tadaimaaa...puah! cuapek nihh! ngomong mulu,mana ngomonginnya Garu! Kan aku dah tauuu" gerutu Yukari sambil menuju sofa."Ah..Yukari-chan ayo duduk dulu,pasti capek kan...Oh ya! Tadi ada orange juice, mau kuambilkan?" tanya Fuuka sambil berjalan menuju ke kulkas."Wah klo gitu boleh,aku ambil sendiri aja deh" kata Yukari dan tidak mau merepotkan Fuuka."Sudahlah...nih orange juicenya,lagipula aku sekalian ambil bagianku" kata Fuuka sambil memberikan juicenya."Arigato Fuuka *minum orange juice* uwahh! Segarnya...oh ya Fuuka,kmu tau gak...umm besok hari apa?" tanya Yukari."Umm...besok hari Jumat,memangnya besok ada apa ya? Apa besok kita ke Tartarus?" tanya Fuuka." Tidak jadi...lupakan apa yg kukatakan,aku pergi dulu menyegarkan pikiran" kata Yukari dengan lesu sambil pergi ke luar.

"Maafkan aku Yukari-chan,tpi aku harus merahasiakannya" kata Fuuka yg merasa sedikit bersalah lalu Minato turun dari tangga (baca : persembunyiannya) dan menghampiri Fuuka "Kmu gak kasih tau kan, Yamagishi?" tanya Minato pelan "gak...aku tetap merahasiakannya tpi aku merasa sedikit bersalah ke Yukari" lesu Fuuka."Tidak apa-apa,jgn merasa bersalah lagipula ini acara suprise untuknya bukan?" senyum Minato sambil menepuk pundak Fuuka."*blush* ahh ahh...i-iya _senyum Minato-kun benar-benar manis_,mm..bagaimana dgn persiapan untuk besok? Kata Fuuka yg berusaha mengalihkan obrolan tadi."nampaknya cukup ok,Junpei dan Aigis sedang membeli perlengkapan dekor,Mitsuru-senpai akan menyediakan makanan mewah,Akihiko-senpai bersama Ken untuk beli kado" jelas Minato."nampaknya semua akan berjalan lancar,smg perayaannnya sukses!" semangat Fuuka

* * *

**20.30**

**SEES Dorm**

"Aku pulaaang!...eh? sepi sekali disini *melihat keadaan* kok pada gk ada sih?...hummm eh? Apa itu?" Yukari melihat secarik kertas yg ada di meja dan membacanya :

_Yukari-chan,malam ini kami ke Tartarus,tadinya aku mau mengajakmu tpi nampaknya kmu butuh istirahat. santai-santailah dulu di dorm. kmi pergi tidak terlalu lama,kami akan balik ke dorm secepat mungkin. kalo mau makan,makanannya sudah kusediakan di meja makan._

_From Fuuka_

"jadi mereka pergi ke Tartarus ya,*sigh* oh ya makanan di meja makan ya? Coba kulihat" Yukari berjalan ke arah meja makan dan melihat makanan yg sudah disediakan Fuuka."...omelet...*mulai memakannya* knp...knp tidak ada yg ingat ulang tahunku besok" menangislah Yukari di dalam dorm yg penuh kesepian.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

Bagaimana kawan? Masih jelek ya dan lagi singkat -_- maap klo singkat kyak gini, tiba-tiba aja mood buat menulis ini hilang + keasyikan nonton Anohana | tpi aku bakal ngelanjutinnya kok! Mungkin besok ya eheheh...*harus diam-diam mengambil laptop*

Jadi tunggu untuk chapter selanjutnya,mungkin akan sedikit ke MinatoxYukari eheheh...*mikir mesum* dan jgn lupa Revienya yaaa (Author nge-sok minta Review)


	2. Chapter 2

Jreeeeengg! Dat daattt *Effect Sound*...! yahuuu kembali lagi dengan ane si Author newbie! Kali ini ngelanjutin yg dari Chapter 1! Penasaran kan kelanjutannya? Ufufufu...inilah kelanjutannyaaa ~~~

Disclaimer : All related to Persona 3 is all belong to ATLUS-kun!

* * *

**Command Room**

**20.35**

"Uhhh...aku jadi tidak enak dengan Yukari-chan. Bisakah kita memberitau dia saja?.ini membuatku tidak nyaman kalau harus menyembunyikannya terus" tanya Fuuka kepada Minato."Tidak,kita harus tetap merahasiakannya" jelas Minato dgn expresi yg datar."Yamagishi,bukankah rencana ini sudah terprediksi? Kita tau konsekuensi dalam membuat Suprise Party,Aku mengerti perasaanmu tapi jika kita memberi tau kepada Takeba ini sudah bukan disebut lagi Suprise Party" jelas si rambut merah dgn tegas yg punya body bohai (maapkan kemesuman Author) Mitsuru."Mitsuru-senpai...i-iya aku sudah memprediksikannya kalau saja akan terjadi seperti ini tap -" si senpai rambut putih Akihiko langsung memotong perkataan Fuuka."Tidak ada gunanya menyesal ataupun merasa bersalah,kita tau kalau rencana ini dapat menyakitkan sedikit tapi aku yakin Takeba akan senang saat ia mengetahui ini dgn kaget,Semua orang pasti senang dengan suprise bukan?" jelas Akihiko dgn senyum penuh makna (?)

"Maafkan aku yg telah mengada-ada,Akihiko-senpai terima kasih telah menyadarkanku,Sekali lagi aku akan melanjutkan rencana ini,mohon terima aku sekali lagi" Fuuka pun membungkukan badannya."Ahahhaa...santailah Fuuka! Lagipula,kita tak bisa melanjutkan rencana ini tanpamu ...lagipula kita akan membuat Yuka-tan tercengang sampe-sampe mulutnya berbusa" tawa junpei keras sambil menepuk pundak Fuuka. ...krik...krik...krik..."Maksudmu,kita mau meracuni Yukari-san?" tanya bocah SD yg bahasanya mendewa, Ken-kun.

**...Hening panjang...**

"Apa maksudmu dgn "Tercengang Sampai Mulut Berbusa" Iori?" tanya Mitsuru dgn tatapan siap-siap melakukan EKSEKUSI!."Uhh..maksudku untuk membuatnya senang! Tidak ada maksud meracuni Yuka-tan ato apaa! Sueeer! I-i-itu Cuma bercanda ! apa-apaan sih Ken! Mana mungkin aku meracuninnya! Dasar cilik!" jelas Junpei dan menjitak Ken bertubi-tubi."Auw! apa salahku?! Aku hanya mengeluarkan pendapatku saja!" kata Ken kesal dgn Junpei."Sudah-sudah! Kalo seperti ini terus kita tak ada kemajuan,Iori besok kmu ke Command Room pagi hari sebelum ke sekolah" ancam Mitsuru dengan elegannya. Junpei hanya mengangguk ketakutan dan bersiap-siap menunggu ajalnya,yg lain hanya sweatdrop.

"Baiklah kita akan melanjutkan rapat hari ini tentang *Suprise Birthday Party* untuk Yukari Takeba masing-masing melaporkan tugas yg kalian lakukan dan seberapa jauh perkembangannya" jelas Mitsuru."Kita mulai dengan peralatan dekor Iori dan Aigis,silakan jelaskan perkembangannya" Mitsuru mempersilakan Junpei dan Aigis untuk menjelaskan.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**(Junpei POV)**

**Pauwlonia Mall**

**14.43**

"Hmmm...apa yang hari ini kita akan lakukan Junpei-san?" tanya seorang robot Anti-Shadow yg cantik,Aigis."Kita akan membeli peralatan dekor untuk ulang tahun Yuka-tan besok!" jelas Junpei dengan senang."Ohh...menurut dataku ulang tahun itu dimana kita merayakan seseorang untuk menuju umur selanjutnya apakah itu benar?" tanya Aigis sekali lagi."Yap! semacam itulah! Ayo Ai-chan bantu aku cari peralatan dekor yg bagus!" perintahku."Roger that!" siap Aigis dan mulai mengelilingi Pauwlonia Mall.

Aku dgn perlahan-lahan melihat-lihat dan mencari yg menarik dan juga murah tapi sayangnya rata-rata mahal semua."HAH! capek mondar-mandir terus! Tidak ada yg menarik dan lagi semuanya mahal,masa topi ultah harganya Rp.150.000 satunya?! Apa-apaan tuh?! Ku yakin bentar lagi juga bangkrut tuh toko!" ku menggerutu dan menyumpahi toko itu segera bangkrut. beberapa menit kemudian Aigis datang sambil membawa beberapa peralatan dekor!."Ai-chan! Itu semua dapet drimana?! Dan lagi banyaak sekali!?" tanyaku pada Aigis dan kaget dengan ini."ini kudapatkan dari toko itu,di back alley yg gelap ada toko bernama **Velvet Party Shop**" jelas Aigis dan menunjukkan jalannya."**Velvet Party Shop**? Aku baru denger toko yg seperti itu dan harganya murah tidak Ai-chan?" tanyaku dgn ragu-ragu."Tenang Junpei-san,harganya sangat murah. Topi ultah harganya hanya Rp.500 satunya daan lainnya hanya Rp.5000 keatas" jelas Aigis

"Oh...HAH HARGANYA CUMA SEGITU?! YA AMPUN! AYO AI-CHAN KITA BORONG SEMUAANYAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku dan menarik Aigis cepat-cepat."Baiklah Junpei! Activate Orgia Mode!" teriak Aigis dan langsung membuatku kaget ia mengaktifkan Orgia Modenya?! "Tunggu dulu Ai-chan jangan akti-!

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "**

* * *

**Velvet Party Shop**

**14.51**

"Hah...hah...haaaahhh" ku sangat kelelahan dan ini membuat jantungku hampir copot?!."Junpei-san? Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aigis dgn nada datarnya."hah..a-aku tidak apa-apa kok Ai-chan" aku berusaha stay cool dan tetap tenang (sok keren banget booo!).lalu ku melihat-lihat toko ini,toko ini KEREN! Warna interior dan segalanya berwarna biru tpi ada kesan tenangnya juga,kulihat-lihat harga peralatan dekornya hanya sekita 5.000-an sampe 20.000?! ini sangat murah! Persis apa yg dikatakan Ai-chan!

"Welcome to **Velvet Party Shop**!.apa ada yg bisa kubantu?" sapa seorang gadis memakai baju berwarna biru dan aneh serta rambutnya yg pendek berwarna putih dan warna matanya sangat mencolok kuning,membuatku doki-doki (deg-degkan)."ah-aahh i-iya! Aku sedang mencari peralatan dekor untuk ultah temanku" jelasku dengan sedikit gugup."Wah...kalau begitu aku bisa mengrekomendasikan beberapa yg menurutku mumpung sekarang bulan Halloween bagaimana kalo temanya Halloween?" saran si gadis."Woah! itu saran yg bagus kalau begitu,aku beli semuannya yg bertema Halloween!" teriakku dan memintanya dengan cepat."Baiklah...jika semuanya *menghitung* semuanya _**Rp.100.000.000 **_ (sengaja biar dramatis :p)." senyum si gadis

**...HENING AMAT SANGAT PANJANG...**

"...aaaAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!? ##$%%^&*()(^%$!_+}":? KNP HARGANYA SANGAT MAHAL?!" teriakku sangat kencang,bingung dan knp harganya bisa segitu."Oah! maafkan aku,nampaknya itu hutang salah satu tamuku yg lain (hutang Minato LOL),hmm yg benar harganya Rp.100.000,ini barangnya " senyum si gadis dan minta maaf."fiuuh..baiklah kalo begitu ini uangnya" kuserahkan uangnya dan mengambil barang yg ada di tangannya.

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

**Command Room**

**20.39**

"Ya,seperti itulah. cukup kacau saat di toko itu." Jelas Junpei,yg lain langsung sweatdrop."Untung saja itu bukan harga yg sebenarnya" lega Fuuka."Oh...kalo harganya sampai segitu,aku bisa bayar kok Iori" jelas Mitsuru dengan santai,yg lain kaget mendengar kata Mitsuru sampe-sampe hampir saja Junpei terkena sakit jantung dadakan (orang kaya gitulohh).Minato hanya terdiam mendengar cerita itu,mukanya mulai biru,sebiru air laut yg mengambang di kepalanya (?) dan berkeringat banyak."Minato-kun? Knp,apa kamu sakit? Kmu keliatan tidak sehat...apa mau berbaring dulu?" tanya Fuuka yg mulai khawatir dengan Minato."Uh...tidak aku tidak sakit" sambil menggelengkan kepala."Hmm...nampaknya berjalan lancar,dan Iori dimana barangnya sekarang?" tanya Mitsuru."Jeng..jeng..jeng! ini dia! Yup,cukup berat tpi berkat Ai-chan membawanya tidak susah" jelas Junpei dgn tertawa."Aku tetap membantu membawa ini,apakah saya telah melakukannya dengan baik?" tanya Aigis pada Mitsuru."Ya sangat membantu Aigis,terima kasih untuk kalian nampaknya,dekorasi ini akan bagus,sekarang mari Akihiko dan Amada menjelaskan proses kalian" jelas Mitsuru.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**(Akihiko POV)**

**Iwatodai Station**

**15.01**

"Sruk..sruk...sruk *garuk kepla* duh,aku bingung sekali untuk memikirkan hadiah untuk Yukari-san,Ada saran Sanada-san?" tanya Ken padaku. kupun mulai berpikir sangat keras untuk mencari hadiah yg cocok untuk Takeba,sangat sulit bahkan lebih sulit daripada mencari hadiah almarhum adiknya Miki."_Apa yg kira-kira disuka Takeba...mungkin sesuatu yg feminin- tunggu! Dia kan suka warna pink!" _pikirku sedikit mengingat-ingat warna yg disukai Takeba,ku mulai tersenyum simpel dan membuat Ken kebingungan "Uhh..Sanada-san? Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apakah kamu tau hadiah yg cocok untuk Yukari-san?" tanya Ken yg sedikit takut dengan senyumanku ini yg kemungkinan besar dia menganggapku orang gila."Aku tau Ken,bukankah dia suka hal-hal yg berwarna pink? Sweaternya saja selalu pink." Jelasku sambil mengingat-ingat."...Hmmm! oh ya! Benar sekali,Sanada-san! Tapi yg berwarna pink itu banyak,seperti baju,boneka,syal,kursi,hewan,idungnya Igor, dan masih banyak loh."jelas Ken. Ya ampun...banyak juga barang cwek itu,bikin ribet aja nih!

"_Waduh! Bikin susah nih! Kira-kira apa yaa?kalo Miki sih,cukup bunga favoritnya dia sudah senang... Hmmmmm"_ ku berpikir amat sangat keras "Uh..Sanada-san!" bisik Ken yg membuatku terganggu."AH! diam dulu Ken,aku lagi mikir nih!kalo mao boker gak usah minta aku nemenin kmu!" bentak aku yg kesel banget.*muka Ken manyun* "sapa juga yg mau boker! Itu! Coba kamu tengok ke arah kiri!" bisik Ken yg agak menggelegar dan menunjukkan raut enek,Tanpa basa-basi lagi ku menengok ke kiri dan- ! "WAAAAAHHH?! AHHHHH!? KYAAAAAA!?" teriakku yg kayak banci habis diperkosa sesama banci."TAKEBA!?" teriakku kaget melihat Takeba yg entah kenapa mukanya manyun banget serta wajah jijik ke aku seolah-seolah aku itu segumpal kotoran kebo yg nongol entah berada."Ihh...gak nyangka Senpai bakal teriak kayak cewek gitu." Kata Takeba yg rautnya jijik buangeet ."ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian disini?" tanyanya."Ahhh...k-k-kita lagi nyari sesuatu kok!" jelas Ken mencoba menutupinya."Yg bener? Kayaknya curiga banget...jangan-jangan?!-" raut wajah Takeba berubah menjadi serius yg membuatku dan Ken ketakutan setengah hidup dan mati (?) "Gimana nih Sanada-san!? Dia dah tau!" bisik Ken dgn panik,Berakhirlah sudah hidup ku dan Ken! Bentar lagi kita bakal masuk surga serta neraka! Lanjut Takeba ngomong "Jangan-jangaan...MAJALAH PORNO KAN!?" teriaknya dgn wajah yg menuduh,yg membuatku syok serta merta bengong ampe-ampe lobang hidung Ken tiba-tiba aja megar dan jadi Dimension Of Upil yg numpuk di idungnya.

"...gak kok..." jawabku pelan "kok kmu mikir sampe situ Takeba?" tanyaku pada Takeba."ah..." Takeba langsung diem dan wajahnya serta merta berubah menjadi lautan darah "AHHH! Gak kok! Kan Cuma mikir!" jelas Takeba dgn tergagap" _Kok gua jadi si Stupei sih?! Ihh..gua kan masih perawan suci nan murni" _komat-kamit si Takeba membuatku gk denger katanya."ngomong-ngomong knp Takeba disini?" dia menghela napas "Aku Cuma capek aja,butuh udara segar kok senpai." Jelasnya. TING! Itu memberiku ide yg hebat! "Takeba,aku pergi dulu bersama Ken dulu! masih ada urusan bye" sambil menarik tangan Ken dan aku melesat pergi meninggalkan Takeba yg urat wajahnya makin muram."Lah? udah nentuin hadiahnya apa? " tanya Ken yg masih megar idungnya." Tentu saja!" kataku dengan yakin

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Command Room**

**20.44**

"YAIKS! Hampir aja ketauan Yuka-tan,dan untung aku gak ama kamu senpai!" jelas Junpei dgn nada lega "ngomong-ngomong hadiahnya apa senpai? Kan gak disebutin hadiahnya apa" tanya lagi Junpei. Ken hanya menghela napas "Ya...hadiahnya Protein dan Vitamin" jelas Ken yg enggan ngasih tau,Semua cengo dan kaget,Mitsuru hanya diam dan menghela napas berkali-kali sampe kehabisan oksigen,Junpei mulutnya mangap sampe-sampe lebah bersarang disitu,Aigis dan Minato cuek-cuek saja,dan Koromaru mulutnya berbusa-busa (?!)."Hah? Protein dan Vitamin? Itu bukannya untuk Akihiko-senpai sendiri" tanya Fuuka yg membuatnya bingung. EHEM! "Takeba bilang dia capek dan tentu aku ngerti dan langsung saja kubelikan 2 kardus Protein dan Vitamin" jelas Akihiko dan menunjukkan hadiahnya itu di pojok ruangan yg sudah dibungkus rapi dengan bungkus kado warna pink yg nyentrik serta pita pink yg indah.

Mitsuru Cuma bisa cengo aja dan bertanya pada Ken "Bagaimana denganmu Ken? Kamu membeli itu juga seperti Akihiko?".Ken menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak,hadiah ini belum tentu dapat membuat Yukari-san senang jadi aku membeli ini" Ken menunjukkan hadiah itu dengan tersipu malu "Butuh keberanian besar untuk membeli ini".Boneka Beruang dan Kelinci berwarna Pink berjejer dengan imutnya,dan uukurannya besaar dibandingkan upil Junpei yg dikumpulkan jadi 1."Wah! kawaiii...hehehe Ken kmu sangat pintar!" puji Fuuka dan mengusap kepala anak kecil itu dan Ken melepaskan tangan Fuuka dgn pelan dari keplanya dan merasa mukanya lebih memerah "T-terima kasih Fuuka-san,dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi kok." Pelan Ken dengan seribu malu,Fuuka hanya tertawa kecil atas tingkah satu bocah ini.

Jadi,aku gak dapet pujian nih? Ya sudahlah...yg penting aku dah beli" cuek Akihiko sedikit kesal krn tidak dapat pujian."Baiklah,rencana sudah pasti semua akan menurut rencananya,Yamagishi tolong jangan lupa rencanamu" jelas Mitsuru."Baik Mitsuru-senpai" sigap Fuuka

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Wadauw! Banyak juga ya! 6 hal man X.X. pusing pula! Harusnya nih chapter sudah kumasukin minggu yg lalu but karena waktu bermainku habis ya sudah batal upload minta maap klo Akihikonya jadi gitu eheheh _***dihajar fans Akihiko*.**  
_Chapter 3 akan menyusul ok? (maafkan atas summary yg aneh dan cacat ini,Kukira akan selesai dalam 2 chapter tpi ternyata lebih dari ini! GOMENNASAI !)

Dan aku juga berterima kasih pada Review pertamaku TTwTT

**SP-CS :**

Wah! Maksih ya atas Reviewnya! Ternyata ada yg suka ama cerita abal miliku,setelah kmu bilang banyak kata-kata yg salah,aku baru sdar dan sudah ku redit jadi kalo mau liat lagi,silahkan! Thanks for your support,partner!


End file.
